Goodnight Kiss
by DarkbladerX666
Summary: After a night of hunting Hollows, substitute soul reaper Naruto Uzumaki decides to pay his girlfriend a visit to sneak a kiss in her sleep.But is that all he's going to get? NarutoXTatsuki


**DADA! Here it is, my newest story for all to enjoy!**

**This fic has no relation to my last story 'Got Milk?'**

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Naruto or Bleach I won't be writing Fanfiction.

XOXOXOXOXO

It's all quiet in the town of Karakura, for its residents are asleep in their beds… well except some men who were forced to bunk on the sofa by their significant other, but other than those poor fools most were sound asleep. Only a few things can awaken them from their slumber…

"AAAAAHHHH"

…that being one of the few things.

Karakura Town, Arisawa Residents

The scream originated from a house near the local school. Inside said house stood an unusual couple, a blond teenager and a girl with black hair glaring death at the blond who was currently rubbing his head where she hit him after she screamed.

"What the hell were you thinking when you sneaked into my room and scaring the crap out of me in my sleep!" She apparently can't keep her anger in check.

The blond, still rubbing the lump on his head said "Well I was thinking that my childhood friend and my girlfriend of two years would like a goodnight kiss when I came back from hunting hollows all night" He said a little annoyed but had no hostility in his voice "Besides, I didn't mean to wake you up, I thought that you'll be dead asleep, it's 4:00 am"

Tatsuki rolled her eyes from her position on the bed "Yeah, well, ever since I was able to see spirits I became more aware of things" She paused to fold her arms in front of her C-cup breasts that was covered by a black tank top "You have no idea how lucky you are that my parents won't be home for two more days from their vacation."

A mischievous look appeared on his handsome face and Tatsuki instantly regretted saying that, her fears were confirmed when he opened his mouth "Oh? So your mom and dad aren't home, eh?" He began moving toward her bed with a perverted grin on his face.

Tatsuki noticed this right way and started backing away from him till she hit the end of the bed "Oh no, don't you dare, not this time Namik-"She got cut off by a pair of lips slamming onto her own. After a few second of struggling she gave up and kissed her baka of a boyfriend back, she didn't know why she fought she loves it when he kisses her like that.

He starts liking her lips asking for entrance which she gave to him, and so the battle for dominance began with Tatsuki giving Naruto a good fight but she still lost to his strong tongue. With him still kissing her, the black haired tomboy wrapped her arms around the substitute shinigami's neck pulling him deeper to saver the taste of him. They began taking the each other's clothes off while never breaking apart from their passionate make out session; soon enough both were naked as the day they were born.

The blond shinigami stopped kissing her, to her great displeasure, but began advancing towards her neck kissing and liking it earning moans of pleasure from the strong women; but he didn't stop at her neck, Naruto's hand went to her thigh rubbing it clearly seeing how much exorcise she does to keep in shape. He stops for a moment; leaning back to get a better view of her delicious C-cup breasts, her long toned legs, and last of all the lustful look in her eyes has she shifted her gaze to his, in that instant he knew that there is no stopping now.

He attacked.

He showed no hesitation as he sucked her left breast furiously making his lover gasp at the sudden sensation, after a few minutes he switched to her right breast sucking it as passionately as the other one, while he worked his mouth and tongue on her breast his right hand traveled south towards her womanhood has he reached it Tatsuki hitched her breath when he started rubbing her pussy, which was wet from the their activities, the instant pleasure that assaulted her was almost too much for the karate student to but she pushed on, thrusting her hips up and down to meet his strokes. This continued on for almost an hour and cumming 5 times until Tatsuki couldn't take the assault being preformed on her cunt, she looked down at her boyfriend who was still ravishing her breasts like he was trying suck milk out of them, she opened her mouth to speak but all that came out were her screams, moans, and gasps of pleasure, after a few moments of concentration she pulled herself together and grabbed his head, which in itself was a challenge since apparently he glued himself to her chest and spoke to him while still trying to catch her breath.

"N-Naru…to-kun…s-stop for a bit." He did stop…at her breasts but that didn't stop him from nibbling her ear.

"Mmmm… what is it, can't you see I'm busy?" He said still playing with her ear and finger fucking her cunt.

"Y-Yeah I can…" Before she finished her sentence she flipped him over so she was on top of him with his cock poking at her inner thigh. "…see that" She finished, smirking at his surprised face.

The surprise easily faded which was replaced with a face of a mix of excitement and lust. He started speaking which showed the he was barely restraining himself from jumping her then and there.

"So might tell me when you decided to become the dominate one in this relationship?" As he said this both of his hands began rubbing the sides of her thin waist.

The still smirking female replayed "I just didn't want to stay inactive during this…activity of ours, so I thought of a way that we both have fun." As she said all this she began stoking his cock getting it harder then it already is, if that's even possible.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Oh? And how is that?"

She didn't answer but she showed him, turning around and bending over in all fours, she put herself over his rock hard cock and her pussy over his face.

The blond shinigamis's eyes lit up with realization at what his black haired lover was attempting to do and couldn't help but admire her boldness, looks like he did manage to corrupt her after all, just the thought of it made him smirk.

Grabbing her nicely shaped hips to hold her in place, he eyed her pussy that was in front of him that was dripping wet from fingering it moments ago. "God, what a pussy, who knew you, could be so dirty, what would Orihime say?"

Tatsuki only rolled her eyes at his question has she continued to lick his cock, she'll always be impressed with the sheer size of it using two hands to get a hold of the dammed thing, she began with the head circle ling his sensitive head a few times while stroking his massive and long member, she moved down slowly after that giving long sensual licks to the sides of his manhood while massaging his ball sack. When this was happening Naruto wasn't just doing nothing as she began given him head, he began eating her out his tongue going all over her crotch tasting her juices as they slipped out of her womanhood, all of this earned him moans of pleasure from the horny as hell girl that was currently had most of his cock in her mouth bobbing her head up and down in an accelerated pace, after he drank most of her juices surrounding her pussy he went straight to the source, he attacked her cunt like shinigamis attack hallows, showing no mercy, with his tongue going deeper and deeper in the caverns of her pussy sending sensations of pleasure all around her body making her moan in her mouth with his cock still in it. More and more time passed as they gave more effort in pleasuring the other, they could fell the eruption that is about to explode within them.

"N-Naruto…-kun, I-I'm ABOUT TO CUM!"

"Me t-too T-TATSUKI-CHAN!"

And so they did, their cum escaped from inside themselves and into their mouths trying to drink all of it, severing every drop. Tatsuki had to drink like never before if she wanted to save all of it in her stomach, Naruto began lashing his tongue all over her pussy and sucking her for all she's good for.

When all is good and done they separated from their position and settled with Tatsuki again on the bottom of the bed and Naruto on top of her kissing each other shamelessly, for a moment they pulled apart.

"So, you ready take all of me now?" Tatsuki asked after they broke apart with lust still clearly visible in her eyes.

With a knowing grin he kissed her in a way that knocked her socks off, if she had any at this moment, he scooped her up suddenly earning a squeal from her and put on the bed so that she was facing the bed and her ass was in the air, he started rubbing her backside.

"Oh, yeah, I think I'm ready"

He grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance; he look at her face silently asking for approval, as she looked back, the look she gave him was all he needed, he pushed the head of his cock inside, feeling her tightness slowly engulf it into her female sex, he took hold of her hips and began pumping in and out of her first slowly to get adjusted to the feeling of her tight pussy. After it was discovered that Tatsuki didn't like this so she took matters into her own hands, moving her hips back to get most of his cock inside, it appeared too much for her as her bended her back suddenly, she wasn't the only one as Naruto's lugs about stopped at the incredible tightness, he got the message as he picked up his pace rapidly entering and exiting her and thanks to the moans and groans he knew she enjoyed this.

"Harder!" She said. "Faster!" Apparently it wasn't enough for her as she wanted more and more of him, of her drug, her addiction. With each deep thrust both were losing what bit of sanity any of them had left, with his cock deeply inside her oozing waves of pleasure never believed possible, with every thrust passed he'll pick up speed with the next one, never breaking synch, matching Tatsuki has she moves her hips towards him to get even more of him in her tight hole, this continued on for almost an hour until they felt their climax approaching fast.

"T-Tatsuki I'm a-about to cum in your p-pussy!" The blond admitted tighten his grip on her hips bringing her closer to him.

"Y-Yes, YES, C-CUM IN ME, NARUTO, DON'T S-STOP" Tatsuki screamed has she feels her release soon approaching; they released their twin orgasm both given a pleasure filled cry. Naruto filled Tatsuki's womb with enough cum to get her pregnant three times over, if she wasn't on the pill that is, they collapsed with Naruto rolling over so he won't crush her.

Now cuddling on the blonde's chest Tatsuki let out a blissful sigh has she made herself comfortable, Naruto apparently noticed this.

"Well your happy" Stated Naruto after seeing her smile.

"How can I not be? After an experience like that who won't be smiling like an idiot" She said still smiling like an idiot.

"Wow, you just admitted of being an idiot" Naruto said while chucking.

Tatsuki merely rolled her eyes and hit him softly on his chest. "Just go to sleep you baka"

"Yes my lady"

With the excitement over the female beauty closed her eyes to let the blackness of sleep overwhe-

"Hehehehehehe"

Tilting her head up to look at him, she saw him grinning up a storm.

"What's so funny?"

"Hehehe…I just thought of something."

"That can't be good, what is it?"

"You know I left my body at home right?"

"Right"

"So this is just my soul, and only people with spiritual power can see me."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point being if someone without any walked in on us that would incredible hard for you to explain!"

"Baka, like that's ever going to happen. Now, shut up. And go to sleep."

And like a puppy he obeyed her without question.

Meanwhile…

Unknown to the young couple sleeping on the bed, just outside their bedroom door stood Tatsuki's seven year old brother in the fetal position rocking back and forth, staring wide eyed inside the room as an invisible force attacked his sister making her, what he believed, scream in pain, all he could do was whisper like in a trace 'Nee-chan, nee-chan, nee-chan'.

The kid's going to need therapy after this.

XOXOXOXOXO

**So that's my second story, sorry it took so long anyway I hope you liked it , please review and check out my other story 'Got Milk?'**

**If you go to my profile you'll see a pool for my next story, make sure to vote.**

**Oh, and concerning the part with Tatsuki's brother, I know that in the manga it doesn't say she has one but here she does so his an OC.**

This is DarkbladerX666, VIVA LA BORIQUA!


End file.
